


A Message From...

by just_a_nekoma_stan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Iwaizumi comfort, I’m gonna keep updating this I promise, Multi, Nightmare Comfort, Sunshine bean loves you a lot, aka hinata, bokuto comfort, gifted kid syndrome is great, hinata comfort, kuroo comfort, oikawa comfort, prob some angst, tsukishima comfort, tsukki comfort, tsukki curses a lot lol sorry, tw cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nekoma_stan/pseuds/just_a_nekoma_stan
Summary: Sometimes you just need to be told life is gonna be okay. And that’s what this is for—to remind you it’s gonna be okay. Really, it is. But don’t take it from me—take it from the boys.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haikyuu/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Bokuto Koutarou

**Author's Note:**

> I really just want this to make someone’s day. If you needed this, then I’m glad you saw it. Really this is self indulgent because I love these guys and they help me keep my head above water, but if I’m gonna write this, I might as well share, right?
> 
> If you have anything that you want someone to tell you it’s okay about, let me know. Either comment or you can DM/shoot me an ask on tumblr (just-a-nekoma-stan) and I will be sure to write it. 
> 
> These aren’t going to be super long drabbles, but they exist. I’m proud of it and I’m proud of you for making it this far. Just in case you needed to hear that today, there it is. 
> 
> Sending love ❤︎
> 
> ~Spencer☀︎︎

Hey, hey, hey, sweetheart! A little owl told me someone wasn’t feeling too well! That just won’t stand, will it?

I just want you to know how much I really appreciate you. You...I can’t describe how amazing you are. Really, you are! And I know sometimes you say you’re not, but you keep my head on my shoulders and make sure I don’t get too crazy, especially when someone leaves me with Kuroo in a room...we both know we have the capacity to blow up the place. But you don’t let us and it’s great! Sometimes. Sometimes chaos is fun too. 

You also...wow, there’s so much I could say. I don’t know if I could tell you everything I love about you! You care for me whenever I need it and I know you try not to let it show all the time, but you need someone to care for you, too. So that’s why I’m here! Because I care about you!

We both know I’m not the best with words. I prefer to show how much I love you with actions, honestly. But I want to try to tell you how much I love you with words if I can. 

Can I say how much I love your smile? Really, I do. It’s so amazing and shining and I wanna kiss you every time I see it because it makes me so happy. Your smile makes _me_ smile. And your eyes! I could stare at them forever. “Really”—yes really! You’re so so so beautiful, handsome, adorable, whatever word you want to use. Whatever you’re most comfortable with, I mean. 

There’s more than just physical things, though—no, you’re beautiful inside and out. It seems like, even if you don’t like to be in front of everyone else, you’re always vulnerable with me. When it’s just us. And I love seeing that side of you. Those moments when you let your guard down and just be genuinely _you_...I love it. 

I love you. So much. Keep your head up, sweetheart. You’re my biggest fan and I’m yours. Whatever you’ve got going on, I’m here for you. And I really love you. Okay? Awesome. Now lemme kiss you. I missed you.


	2. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late at night, Oikawa wakes up to help you with a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn’t too terribly angsty—I don’t think it has any specific TW/CWs, it’s just a little more specific than Bokuto’s. I have no idea where this idea came from but it exists and I like it. Hope you enjoy <3

Mmh...hey, darling, what’s wrong? Why are you...let me turn on the light…

What’s wrong? Obviously something is… Don’t tell me you’re fine, you wouldn’t be curled up in a ball at ungodly hours of the morning, awake. Talk to me, sweetheart…

A nightmare? Oh, I’m sorry...do you wanna talk about it? You—stupid? Nothing you say to me is stupid, love. Unless you want to tell me that Iwa-chan is better looking than me, then I might call you crazy. But nothing from you is _stupid_.

There’s that smile I love. You shine like a million stars on a clear summer night, I swear. Too poetic? Hey, I tried!

Tell me about this dream of yours. What happened, if you don’t mind talking about it. You...oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry. Can I hug you?

I want you to know I’m always going to be here for you, okay? Always and forever. I’ll be your knight in shining armor for as long as you want me—ready to ride off into the sunset at a moment’s notice. 

What, still think I’m cheesy? Ah, that’s besides the point. I just want you to know how much I love you. I really do. Every bit as much as I love volleyball—maybe more! Ow, hey, you don’t need to punch me for that, I said I love you equally. Maybe more. Okay, fine, I love you more than volleyball!

I love you more than words can explain, sweetheart, I—I don’t like seeing you in pain. Even if it’s from a dream. So please, tell me if there’s anything I can do to help you. And please wake me up if it happens again, okay?

Cuddles? I think I can manage that. Are you ready to go back to sleep? Good, good...I love you so much, you know that? Really, I...I love you much more than volleyball. I love you more than the world. More than...I dunno what else I could say. More than Iwa-chan!

Sweet dreams, my love. I’ll be right here when you wake up. Now go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you have any characters you wanna see, specific ideas or even oneshot ideas, let me know! You can either shoot me an ask/DM on Tumblr (just-a-nekoma-stan) or just comment and I will be sure to write it at some point!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
> ~Spencer ☀︎︎


	3. Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little life advice from your favorite cynic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I was in a bad mood and it was what I needed to hear. Brutally honest crap to get me through the night. So this helped me, and I hope it helps someone else sometime. 
> 
> CW // TW: Cursing

I’m about to set a lot of stuff straight for you, alright? None of that “hey sweetheart” crap and none of that “everything’s gonna turn out in the end”—I’m not sappy. We know this. So, straight to the point from your favorite cynic. 

Life. Fucking. Sucks. We know this. There’s no better way to say it, really. I’m not gonna tell you all that sentimental crap because who knows if it’s true?

And y’know what? We suck it up and we _deal _. Because what else is there to do? Sure, there are ways out, but that only makes life worse for everyone around you. Even me. So don’t take that route. There’s no other option than just sticking to your guns. Grit your teeth and bear with it because _what other choice do you have_?__

__Tadashi doesn’t like my answer to this stuff. He’s entitled to his opinion, but I think he’s full of it. That’s the best I’ve got, though, and that’s the best you’re gonna get from me. What you decide to do with that is your choice, and your choice alone._ _

__If it makes you feel better...I think you can do it. You’ve got the guts, the nerve—you can make it through whatever’s happening. I don’t know how to help other than that, and I hate that I can’t do more because despite what people may think...I do care about some people. And I care about you._ _

__So keep your head up, short stack. Kick life in the ass and tell it to screw itself so you can enjoy it. Enjoy those little moments that you get in between, even if it’s just watching a volleyball game or an episode of some anime. I don’t know what people do for fun, honestly. But whatever._ _

__I said I wasn’t gonna be sappy, but...you got this. You really do. If no one else believes in you, I do. Forever. I will always believe in you._ _

__Now go show ‘em who’s boss. You’ve got me watching your back._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to recommend a character for me :) I’m keeping this brief cause I’m still like :’) but I’m alright. Hence why I wrote this. 
> 
> Like he said, kick life in the ass. You got this. 
> 
> Sending love <3  
> -Spencer ☀︎︎


	4. Hinata Shoyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On bad days, I find it helps to have the epitome of sunshine here to remind you about how great you are and how much you matter. Because you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started writing these when I’m depressed so woohoo I stayed up late to write this and finished it this morning because I passed out 😂 but! I think I just needed to sleep cause I’m feeling better now. However, if my character rants can make someone else feel better, I’m gonna make sure they do.

Hi! Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, I missed you!! What do you mean ‘I’m a goof’—I just missed you! I had to spend the _whole day_ without you here, I didn’t know what to do with myself. I was so _bored_!

Can I tell you about my day? Awesome! Okay, so after you left I got up and I made breakfast and that was all great. I mean I was bored because you weren’t there to talk to, but I got to watch some YouTube which was cool. Then I just kinda...laid around all day. Did some laundry so you didn’t have to this week, y’know? Tried to be a caring boyfriend.

Don’t get me wrong, I love a good day off, but...I dunno. I really wished you were here with me. You’re my world—alright, maybe you and volleyball, but you’re in there! I love you a lot.

I don’t know what life would be like without you, sunshine, I...I just love you so much. And I know you have your bad days, but you’ve got to believe in you like I believe in you. You’ll make it through whatever all this stuff is that’s stressing you out, okay? You got this. 

I know that...I know you’ve got a lot of stuff on your mind lately. And it sucks and the universe or the cosmos or whatever god or gods or goddesses exist out there shouldn’t be throwing all this at you right now. But you gotta believe me: you’ve got this. I know you may not want to, but sometimes you’ve gotta grit your teeth and fight through it. And that’s why I’m here! To help you any way I can. 

You look like you need some dinner and cuddles before bed, so why don’t we go to that? We can watch that movie you’ve been meaning to show me, yeah? 

I love you, sunshine. I have you that nickname for a reason. You light up my life just like the sun in the morning!

Come on, let’s go get you some food. You gotta take care of yourself, y’know? And even if you don’t, there’s another reason why you keep me around!

I love you, sunshine! Remember to keep fighting, okay? If not for me, then for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! You! Matter! It doesn’t matter if it’s “to who” or whatever—you matter to yourself. And if you feel like you don’t, you matter to me. I can’t tell you how happy I get seeing that I have hits or notes on tumblr or whatever. I’m ecstatic when I realize people are reading about things I care about. So thank you. 
> 
> Sending love <3  
> ~Spencer☀︎︎


	5. Kuroo Tetsuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know exactly how to explain this except for the words I wrote down when I was spinning ideas for this: "your grades do not define you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a burnt-out gifted kid that finds joy in writing so here we are, I'm calling all of you out if we had the same childhood. Especially you teenagers that are still in school.

Hey, sweetheart. I know you’ve got a lot of stuff going on in school right now and it’s stressful--believe me, I know. There’s a lot of pressure on you to do your best when you’re afraid that your best isn’t good enough for some people. 

Let me tell you this now--your best is enough. It’s plenty. If you’re doing your best right now, then that’s all anyone can ask of you, even if you don’t feel like it’s enough. And maybe your best today isn’t the same as it was yesterday. Maybe you have more to do today and it’s stressing you out. So maybe you can’t do as much as you did yesterday or last week. And that’s okay. 

I wanted to remind you that _you are not defined by a number_. People push you to make your grades perfect or as good as they can get, but I want you to know that they're full of it. No matter your GPA or what you got on your last quiz; there's more to you than that. That letter grade, whether it be an A or an F, doesn’t determine your worth as a human being. 

No matter what people try to say, I want you to know that. Ingrain it into your mind if you have to because it’s true. There’s more to you than how a screwed-up school system determines how book smart you are, but most of that is a conversation for another day. 

You’re amazing. Really, you are. And you are so, so strong for putting up with all of this. I can't express how proud of you I am. Remember that. 

Take care of yourself. Take a break when you need to and make sure to drink some water. It helps with headaches and honestly makes your whole body function better. I’m not a biology nerd for nothing. 

You can be loved and deserve love, despite what those nasty thoughts in the back of your head might want to convince you of. You’re brilliant. At least I think so. 

I love you. Keep at it, sweetheart. Things are going to change for the better sooner than you think. It’ll feel like forever, but I promise, I’ll try to make things better for you. As much as I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a gentle reminder to take care of yourselves. I know I need to take my own advice from time to time, but really--take some time for yourself once in a while and take a breath. 
> 
> Sending love <3
> 
> -Spencer


	6. Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing to remember: recovery isn’t linear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not really having a great night and one of my amazing friends gave me some advice, so I wrote this in hoping i could help someone with the same words. I’d tag her if she had an ao3 but she doesn’t so Meg, I love you so much and you’re amazing thank you <3 
> 
> Edit: this chapter may have posted twice—ao3 is being glitchy on me. If I see it did I’ll get rid of one

I don’t know what you’ve been thinking about lately, but whatever it is...don’t believe when your mind tells you bad things about yourself. I know...I know sometimes it’s hard. And I know sometimes it hurts. You’re angry because you hear “it gets better” all the time but you want it to be better _now_ and you feel helpless right? Or something along those lines. 

Let me tell you: having bad days is completely valid. You’re allowed to be upset, to cry, to feel like everything you’ve been doing just isn’t working. You’re allowed to backtrack because _recovery isn’t linear_. This doesn’t mean fall back on your old habits, but I mean it’s understandable. 

I get how tough things are right now. I wish I could fix it for you, but I can‘t. So I’m trusting you to fix it. I’m believing in you. Keep holding on for the both of us, and before you know it, your pure, genuine happiness _will_ be a reality. 

I’m so, so proud of you for making it this far, remember, you’ve got this. I love you. And thank you for giving yourself a second chance because you _deserve it _. We’ll talk soon. I love you.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there’s any ideas/topics/characters you want me to write about for this series. Reqs are always open because this isn’t like my usual series that I do. 
> 
> Remember to take care of yourselves!  
> Sending love <3
> 
> ~Spencer ☀︎︎


End file.
